gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Serrano
The Benefactor Serrano is a luxury SUV featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The hood design, grille, greenhouse, and sides are similar to a Mercedes-Benz M Class W164; Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class influences are seen on the crease on the sides, the rear, and the front bumper somewhat. The bi xenon headlights are much like a 2004-2006 Volkswagen Touareg but with added LED turning signals. The engine badge on the side reads V12, just like the one on the Schafter. The interior is similar to Habanero's, but the steering wheel bears a Benefactor logo instead of Albany's or Emperor's. The name "Serrano" is based on that of the Porsche Cayenne as both cars names are chili peppers (this also applies to the Habanero). The Serrano's name could also be a reference to the name of the real life vehicle the Nissan Terrano, although the Terrano barely looks like the Serrano. It also sounds like the Tagalog word "sirana", which means broken, possibly refering to the 2nd generation Volkswagen Touareg's extremely poor reliability. Performance The Serrano is equipped with a 6.5L V12 engine which produces a high amount of torque, and acheive an impressive top speed of 155mph (249km/h). The Serrano comes with an excellent four-wheel drive setup which allows the Serrano to operate exceptionally good off-road. In terms of handling, the Serrano's cornering performance is average due to its excess weight, and the Serrano tends to suffer from understeer around tight bends. Although the Serrano and the Huntley Sport compete for the fastest SUV, the Serrano is considered to be better because it has a higher top speed, and is easier to use on off-road courses. Variants )]]A modified version of the Serrano is available with a full bodykit with lowered suspension, a custom chromed grille with a large Benefactor emblem in the middle, and wheels ressembling those of the Sentinel XS wrapped in low-profile tires. It also comes with tinted windows, and may have a two-tone color with the top and part of the hood being a metallic variant of the vehicle's main color, just like the modified Schafter. This modified Serrano improves over the existing performances with a significantly lighter weight, and improved engine output and brakes, allowing the variant to corner better, brake in shorter distances and move faster. These traits rank the modified Serrano as one of the better performing SUVs in the game with a top speed of 200mph (320km/h). Trivia *The Serrano shares the same rim design with the Habanero. *The Serrano does not have B Pillars, This means that the rear doors are hinged to nothing. *Serrano is a type of ham and pepper. *As with some other vehicles, the modified Serrano suffers from a glitch which causes the vehicle to have a permanent unique paint job after several resprays. This is an unique metallic blue paint job. *The modified version suffers another glitch, too. This being that when landing a jump or anything as such, the suspension may dip very far, leading to the bumpers' extra clip-on spoilers disappearing undernieth the ground for a brief moment. *According to the badging, the Schafter and the Serrano share the same engine. This the same with most AMG models. Locations 'The Ballad of Gay Tony * The modified Serrano is easily acquirable by phoning up Henrique and asking him to steal one for you, after completing I luv LC. It sometimes comes with the unique metallic blue paint job from the paint jobs glitch. * In the mission Corner Kids, Luis, Armando and Henrique must escape from a swarm of LCPD officers; during which they immediately head straight to a Serrano parked in East Hook of Broker. * The standard Serrano spawns mostly in Star Junction and The Triangle. It also spawns around Leftwood, Alderney. ;Grand Theft Auto V * TBA }} de:Serrano (IV) es:Serrano fr:Serrano pl:Serrano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Benefactor Vehicles